


Library Fun

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: F/M, First Time, Kissing, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: After Takuya accidentally confesses to liking Zoe in Ophanimon's Castle, she comes onto him.





	Library Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I aged both Takuya and Zoe to sixteen.

"That lonely girl doesn't exist anymore; I have friends now because I finally like who I am." Zoe's eyes shone as she spoke, drawing Takuya in.

 

"Well I really like you too." The words hung in the air for a long moment before he realized exactly what he had said. "Wait I don't mean that I like like you or anything! I just like you. As a person!" Blushing furiously, Takuya turned away from Zoe and began wading out of the sea of fallen books, muttering to himself. "Why did I say that? Arg I'm such an idiot!"

 

Zoe turned away, blushing softly. Had Takuya meant it the way it had sounded?

 

Time and time again as they travelled together, she had felt his eyes on her, but when she turned around to catch his eyes and give him a shy smile he was looking somewhere else.

 

Even so, she knew that it was him; Kouji was ace, he had openly admitted it one night, and while Kouichi looked at her all his eyes sought was friendship.

 

Of course JP was always looking at her, but his gaze was heavy with lust. What she felt with Takuya's gaze was softer, a mix of friendship, lust and infatuation. She didn't think he was in love with her but he was definitely interested.

 

"Hey, Takuya?" She made up her mind and turned to face him, only to find him sound asleep on a bed of books.

 

Smiling softly, she stepped closer to him, intending to just brush his hair out of his eyes. Her feet had other plans, sliding and twisting as she stepped on a stack of books.

 

The books flew everywhere and she landed heavily on top of Takuya, who woke with a start.

 

"Wha- Zoe?" He blinked, flustered by how close she was.

 

"Sorry! I didn't mean to wake you, I tripped." Using Takuya's chest to brace herself, she pushed herself off of him.

 

That was the plan anyway, but the second she applied any pressure to her left ankle, she shrieked in pain and fell forward again.

 

"Are you okay?" Takuya swallowed hard; if she didn't move the leg pressed up between his legs he wouldn't be able to hide just how much he liked her.

 

"Yeah... no, I twisted my ankle. And I like you too."

 

"Well then roll... wait what?" His mind went blank for a moment as she pulled herself up his body, until they were eye to eye. "You mean you like me as a person right?"

 

"If I meant that do you think I'd keep myself pressed up against you like this?" Deliberately, she pressed her thigh firmer against him, grinning as she felt something twitch.

 

His breath caught in his throat; they were alone, her scream of pain hadn't brought the others running to see what was wrong. They could... but was that really what she was suggesting?

 

"No... Zoe we need to find that key! This isn't the time to be... we need to focus!"

 

"We have all night." Her face was now only inches away from his, close enough that he could feel her breath puffing across him in soft gusts.

 

He opened his mouth to protest just as she closed the distance, her mouth pressing awkwardly against his, teeth slamming together painfully.

 

"That wasn't what I was planning." She laughed softly even as his hand wrapped around the back of her neck, pulling her down for another kiss. All thought of searching for the key fled as his hands slipped up under the back of her shirt.

 

"You aren't wearing a bra?" His cock jerked, gushing precum as his hands slid back down her sides.

 

"No." The pain in her ankle forgotten, she sat back and pulled off her shirt and jacket in one go.

 

For a long moment Takuya just stared at her, his mind blank, then he snatched up her jacket. "Keep this on; anyone could walk in here and I don't want any of the others to see you."

 

"Everyone's busy with their own searches." Even so she pulled the sleeveless jacket back on, feeling oddly sexy wearing it without a shirt underneath.

 

"Lie back." Her sore ankle was gently massaged before Takuya slipped higher up her body, hands reaching up under her skirt to curl fingers around the waistband of her panties.

 

"Taki?" She blushed as she felt the soft fabric slid down her legs, and even though she wanted this she had to fight the urge to cover herself with her hands.

 

"Is this okay?" Takuya pulled back. "I just... we can stop and just make out or something."

 

His shyness calmed her; this was Takuya, the boy she liked and he wasn't going to hurt her. "It's fine you just startled me. That's all. Keep going."

 

"Are you sure?" He hovered over her for a long moment, searching her eyes for the answer. Then his mouth was on hers, soft and tender, no tongue just a gentle press of lips.

 

Pulling him back down, she deepened each subsequent kiss until tongues tangled and they panted into each others mouth, wanting more.

 

Takuya was the one to break the kisses and ignoring the painful press of his cock against his zipper, he began making his way down her body.

 

Each kiss ignited the fire inside her impossibly further, her legs rubbing together in a desperate bid for relief of her throbbing core.

 

His fingers brushed over peaked nipples, twisting them until she cried out, then salving the pain with his tongue.

 

Only then did his hand slip between her legs, fingers delving into her folds to dip inside her depths.

 

The small sounds she had been making crescendoed as his hand sped, still kissing his way down her until he was kneeling between her legs. The first kiss pressed to her clit made her scream, though the sound was muffled by the hand she had pressed to her lips.

 

The warmth pooling low in her body mounted with each thrust of Takuya's fingers, each flick of his tongue. His own soft moans as he used his free hand to stroke his now free erection vibrated through her adding to the mounting pleasure, and finally tipped her over the edge. Wave after wave of pleasure rolled over her, pulling her under and darkening her vision for several seconds.

 

When the darkness lifted the first thing she saw was Takuya leaning over her, his eyes unfocused with pleasure, one lip held hard between his teeth to stifle the sounds he was making.

 

Her eyes automatically sought out the length he held in his hand, pumping in long, quick strokes. "Takuya? Takuya, please." She reached down and touched him, his hand stilling to allow her access, yet he shook his head no.

 

"Please. Fill me up."

 

"I can't. Not here, not like this."

 

"Why not?" Her mind was blank; all she wanted was him, why was he denying her?

 

His hand began moving again, guiding hers as it slid over the organ she had longed to see for so long until he stilled, his seed spraying her stomach. Yet he remained silent.

 

"Takuya please, why can't you?"

 

"I don't trust myself with you. I don't trust myself to pull out in time and I don't have any condoms with me. Once this is done, once we're home again and I can buy a box we can go further, as far as you want to go. But not here, not now." His eyes pleaded with her to understand.

 

Slowly, she nodded. "Okay. I still owe you a date anyway." Their mouths met in a sloppy kiss before he pulled away to zip himself back up.

 

"Its a promise. Now come here." He opened his arms to her and, fully dressed once more, she lay down against him and fell asleep.

 

 


End file.
